


Cold

by TheShinyFruitcake



Series: Warmth [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Frostbite, M/M, Snow, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShinyFruitcake/pseuds/TheShinyFruitcake
Summary: The snow floated gentlyIt nipped at his dark skinFrost gathering quickly on his bare armsIt's so coldHe's so coldHe can't feel anythingJust the coldColdColdWhy was it so cold?





	Cold

Aaron layed in the soft snow as the snowflakes fell softly. 

  It was always cold.

  He didn't mind though. He was used to the snow. 

  He could see the soft summer grass in the distance. He could never enjoy it. Everywhere he went it snowed. It would disappear behind him. But there was always snow where he went. He never felt warm. He never felt hot. 

  And he was ok with it. He enjoyed the way the snow nipped at his bare skin. The frost on his face was always there. But it never hurt. The snow would never hurt him. 

  He looked up to see the snowy clouds above.

  Other than that it was a clear summer day. Or that is what people say.

  People often tried explaining warmth to him. They described it as a warm blanket engulfing them. He doesn't know what a blanket feel like. Or what it's supposed to feel it. 

  Blankets just made things more cold. He didn't need more cold. If that's what warmth feels like he doesn't want it.

  Or does he? He doesn't know. He never felt it for himself.

  He tried making friends. He never was able to. They didn't like the cold. They didn't like his cold.

  His cold was different. It was the kind of cold you would feel in the deepest reaches of Russia. It was so cold it could freeze your tears. That's how cold it was. He wished it wasn't so cold.

  He wishes that he could make friends. He wishes his tears wouldn't freeze to his face.

  He wishes his sister was still around. She was the only one who would approach him. Now he has no one.

  He tear ran down his face. It wasn't long before it froze and stuck to his face.

  He rubbed frozen tear away. Leaving a mark.

  The mark was soon covered in frost. He wishes the frost would go away. He wishes the snow would go away. He wishes he could feel warm. He doesn't care if he doesn't know what it feels like. He doesn't want the cold. He doesn't like the cold. He wants it to go away. He wants to feel-

 

  “Are you ok?” A voice said.

  Suddenly he felt a breeze of some sort. But not be breeze he constantly feels from his cold. It was a different breeze. He can't describe it.

  Aaron looked up to see a boy. A boy around his age. He has tan skin and dark long hair. He had bright caramel brown eyes.

  He looked at him in. Concern? Is that what it is called? He remembers snip bits of his sister giving him that look of concern. The boy took a step closer to him.

  The snow below his feet melting away. Giving way to grass.

  The snow above him stopped falling. But Aaron didn't notice. He only noticed the boys eyes.

  And the breeze he still can't describe. It felt. Nicer than his cold. Less harsh. What was it?

  The boy held out his hand. Towards Aaron.  

  “My name is Alex what's yours?” Alex said as Aaron grabbed hold of his hand. Alex hauled him up and the snow beneath him melted. And the frost disappeared. Alex looked at Aaron as he stood there. Confused. Aaron just looked at him. 

 

“Aaron”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the story everyone
> 
> If you want me to write the alternate story. Sun. Just tell me in the comments. Bye! 
> 
> And yes I know it is summer in America but hey
> 
> It's winter somewhere


End file.
